Abby Wyzcenki Uma mulher de talento
by County Girl
Summary: Meio Lubby, meio Carby...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: As aparências enganam.**

_Acordei essa manhã e vi Luka pela porta entreaberta preparando nosso café da manhã que_

_provavelmente seria uma surpresa para mim, na verdade pelo meu aniversário, e depois que vi aquela a cena dele todo atrapalhado com o leite quente que transbordava pela chaleira eu percebi uma coisa, que minha vida é perfeita, apesar das brigas um pouco constantes, ela é perfeita. Vi que ele estava se virando em direção ao quarto e tratei de fingir que estava dormindo._

--Abby. Abby. Acorda preguiçosa! Hora do café!

_E eu com medo que ele percebesse fui me espreguiçando_.—Bom Dia!

--Bom dia Bela Adormecida. O bobo da corte trouxe seu café na cama!

--Obrigada –_Eu agradeci dando-lhe um selinho._ --Mas por que isso?

--Por ontem, por hoje e por amanhã. Feliz Aniversário, Abby.—_E ele me deu um beijo daqueles._

--31 anos! Eu tenho que começar a refazer minha lista.

--Que lista?—_Ele perguntou com um ar curioso, como de quem não espera coisa boa._

--A lista.

--Qual?

--Você não sabe? A lista dos trinta.—_dei uma risada pelo ar inocente que ele fazia_—A lista que você começa a fazer depois dos trinta, sabe, das coisas que você quer fazer até chegar aos 40.

--Eu nuca ouvi essa história.

--Fala sério, a juventude da Croácia está perdida, você faz a primeira com 15 anos que você tem que cumprir até os 30, e depois com 30 até os 40.—_Expliquei como a coisa mais simples, e para mim realmente era, mas ele parecia ta ouvindo história para boi dormir._

--E você conseguiu realizar as coisas da primeira lista?

--Só faltou uma.

--Qual era?

--Você realmente quer ouvir meus planos de 16 anos atrás enquanto a comida ta esfriando? Vamos comer que eu to morrendo de fome!

--Por onde você quer começar?

--Tô de olho nos biscoitos.

--Tanta fruta saudável, e você vai comer chocolate, é?

--Até parece que não me conhece.

_Ficamos na cama comendo, conversando, rindo, até a hora dos nossos plantões que por milagre, ou pelo meu aniversário, foram na mesma hora, coisa quase impossível nos últimos tempos. Eu me arrumei e já estava quase pronta, só faltava vestir a blusa, Luka ainda procurava alguma coisa dentro do guarda roupa, e o telefone toca._

--Alô

--Alô—_Estremeci ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.—Era Maggie._

--Abby? Parabéns.—_Ouvia um barulhão vindo do outro lado._

--Obrigada. Maggie tudo bem com você? Onde você está?—_Eu realmente não queria e não podia pergunta aquilo, mas era preciso, apesar de tudo era minha mãe._

--Eu to bem. E você? Como vai o Luka?

--Tá tudo bem comigo e com o Luka. Você ainda está em Chicago?

--Tô.

--Por que você não vai até o hospital na hora do almoço, e podemos almoçar juntas.—_Mas uma vez não devia ter falado nada, mas ela parecia tão bem...não posso me iludir, se ela recusar não vou insistir._

--Tudo bem. Agora tenho que desligar.

--Aonde você ta?

--Desculpa Abby, mas realmente tenho que desligar. Até a hora do almoço.—_Eu nem acreditava, uma conversa civilizada, talvez ela realmente tenha mudado...ou não. Luka entrou na sala me encarando._

--Quem era?

--Maggie.

--Sério?—ele _perguntou com uma expressão de quem foi surpreendido._

--Foi. Por que a surpresa?

--Não ouvi gritos, nem palavrões...

--Pode parar.

--Mudando de assunto, não sei se você lembra, mas, além do seu aniversário, hoje nós devíamos estar comemorando outra coisa também.

--O que?—_Tentei me lembrar de alguma data, mas deu branco._

--Você não lembra? Ano passado, no dia do seu aniversário...--_Veio a luz_ --Meu Deus!Feliz Aniversário de primeiro beijo.—_Pulei nos seus braços, não sei da onde tirei aquilo, "Aniversário de primeiro beijo"? E lembrei do ano passado, quando no dia do meu aniversário, saímos depois do plantão para comemorar, eu, Luka, Chen, Susan e Carter, tava meio deprê, o Luka tentou me animar com bebida...eu que sou fraca no mundo para esse tipo de coisa tomei um porri legal, não só eu, como todo mundo, daí sempre tem aquele que inventa um jogo idiota, nesse caso, quem? Eu. Só me lembro que todo mundo beijou todo mundo...Foi uma coisa linda!Mas claro que não passou de beijos, beijos de amigos, menos os meus e o do Luka, segundo a Susan que era a mais sóbria na ocasião, mas só começamos a namorar mesmo uns 2 meses depois.—Percebi que ainda estava nos seus braços._

--Só uma coisa, no nosso...Como é mesmo?

--Aniversário de Primeiro Beijo.

--Você não pode ir vestida assim no nosso aniversário de primeiro beijo. Experimenta isso aqui.—_Ele me entregou um embrulho verde de papel brilhante e pegou a blusa que eu iria vestir para guardar._

--Valeu...Valeu mesmo. Te amo.—_Pulei de novo nos braços dele. Parecia uma adolescente quando vi aquelas blusas, eram aquelas do tipo "I ♥ NY", só que na minha dizia: I ♥ Luka e na dele I ♥ Abby!Que lindo, estavam perfeitas._

_Vestimos as blusas e eu me olhei no espelho para ver como tava, corei quando vi minha imagem refletida._

--Narcísea você é linda. Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso para você sair de frente do espelho!—_Ele falou da porta me encarando._

--Hahaha. Eu to indo, Você acha que eu quero ouvir um discurso de por que você não deve se atrasar da Weaver no dia do meu aniversário?

_Entramos no carro e seguimos para o County, o trânsito não tava muito legal, então provavelmente iríamos chegar atrasados, passei a 'viagem' toda lembrando do meu aniversário do ano passado._

--Vamos Abby, já estamos atrasados e você ainda fica dormindo dentro do carro, sai logo!

--Já vou.—_Ele saiu andando na frente e me puxando pelo braço._

--Espera.—_Eu falei fazendo-o parar_—Obrigada por tudo.

--Não tem o que agradecer. Vamos logo.

_Entramos no hospital pela porta dos fundos, quando eu entrei não acreditei no que eu vi. Tudo decorado com balão, chapeuzinho e até língua de sogra. E mais, tava todo mundo lá, todo mundo mesmo, até a Weaver, e o Jerry...o Jerry tava com nariz de palhaço, quer dizer todo mundo menos...faltava uma pessoa, Carter._

--Parabéns para você...—_Todos começaram a cantar. Uma pessoa veio por trás de mim, tampou meus olhos_—Adivinha quem é?—_Não acreditei quando ouvi aquela voz, foi meu melhor presente._

--Eric!Eric!

--Como é para minha irmãzinha ta fazendo mais um ano de vida?

--Eric que saudades, tanto tempo que a gente não se vê.—_O Abracei o máximo que pude, era meu irmão que eu não via há meses! Depois que notei que ao seu lado estava Maggie._

--Você também!—_A abracei também, não com a mesma intensidade, claro. Queira ou não sempre vai haver uma pequena barreira entre a gente._

_Depois cortamos o bolo, claro que o primeiro pedaço foi para mim depois todo mundo comeu, muitos me deram presentes que resolvi abrir só depois, me cumprimentaram, o dia estava bastante calmo, nenhum trauma._

--Gente, por favor, atenção, a Abby gostaria de dar somente uma palavrinha.—_Ouvi aquela voz, só podia ser quem? Quem? Coisas de Susan. Era o que eu menos queria, tudo bem estava entre amigos e tudo, mas tinha muita gente que eu nem conhecia que só vieram para comer! Eu sei que é normal, porque já fiz isso muitas vezes! Eu tava num hospital, não tinha clima...Mas, fazer o que? Lá vai..._

--Bom gente, eu não sou muito boa com palavras, mas eu queria agradecer a presença de todos, agradecer também pelos presentes que eu ainda não abri mas sei que vou gostar de todos e...Bom é isso muito obrigada por dividirem esse dia tão especial comigo.

_Sempre tem que ter um engraçadinho que deixa você morta de vergonha, desse vez quem? Susan novamente._

--Abby e essa blusa, quando vai ser o casório?—_Acho que é a convivência e as horas e horas no telefone que deixam as pessoas tão íntimas uma das outras para fazer piadinha em público. Vi que alguém chegava atrasado, todo molhado pela chuva que eu nem vi caindo._

--Casório, que casório?—_perguntou por ouvir só metade da conversa, só depois me viu com o microfone._—Abby você vai casar?—_fiquei chateada com a pergunta, parecia a coisa mais absurda do mundo, será que sou tão chata assim que ninguém agüentaria viver comigo pro resto da sua vida? Não, acho que eu não agüentaria._

--Não, claro que não.

--Tô só de brincadeira, Carter.—_Susie explicou porque viu que o clima ficou meio pesado. _

_Luka fez uma cara meio estranha para mim. Mas acho que foi só impressão._

_Depois que vi que Carter segurava um buquê de flores e um embrulho que parecia um livro ou DVD. Ele fez sinal para eu ir pegar._

--Obrigada John.—_Ele me entregou os dois. O buquê era lindo, rosas vermelhas, minhas favoritas e ele sabia disso, também vinha um cartão no buquê._

_Alguns terminaram de comer, beber (refrigerante, claro), e o povo foi se dispersando. Despedi-me de Eric e Maggie, que avisou que não poderia almoçar já que tinha começado em um novo trabalho e tava fazendo hora extra._

_Atendi alguns pacientes, vi uma meninha que estava fazendo aniversário também, 9 anos, muito esperta para idade, ela tinha caído e quebrado o braço, já estava engessado só faltava as instruções quando cheguei perto, percebi que estava desacompanhada._

--Onde estão seus pais? Você não devia estar sozinha no dia do seu aniversário.

--Eu vim com minha mãe, ela deve ta fumando lá fora.—_cena de cortar o coração._

--Parabéns!

--Como sabe que hoje é meu aniversário?

--Vi o cartaz na entrada 'Parabéns querida Abby'. –_Para falar verdade nem eu tinha percebido esse cartaz._

--E como você sabe que eu sou a Abby?

--Seu crachá.

_Mandei a Frank atrás da mãe dela, dei uma bronca por ter deixado ela sozinha, dei as instruções e liberei._

_O resto do dia se passou e quando vi já estava no final do meu plantão e eu nem tinha almoçado, também, com o café reforçado ainda comi bolo. Durante o dia falei com o Luka umas duas vezes, mas ele não respondeu, deve ta muito distraído, será que ele ta com algum problema?_

--Abby. Abby.—_Ouvi a Susan me chamando._—Vem cá!—_Acenando para a sala de descanso._

--Que foi?

--Você já viu os presentes?

--Não.

--Nem o do Carter?

--Não! Por que?

--O Luka disse você não ia gostar do presente do Carter. Achei que você já tivesse visto.

_Susan pegou o cartão que veio nas rosas (que já estava aberto) e me entregou, lemos juntas o dizer: 'Feliz Aniversário, continue essa pessoa maravilhosa que você é.", na identificação tava assim: "Para: Abby Wyczinskie uma mulher de talento/De: seu eterno amigo John Carter._

_Nem quis mais saber de presente nem nada. Rodei o hospital todo, mas finalmente achei o Dr. Kovac do lado de fora do hospital._

--Ei!Ei! Luka, você mexeu nos meus presentes?

--Mexi—_falou gaguejando._

--Quem mandou? Isso é invasão de privacidade.

--Só queria ver o que o Carter tinha te dado.

--Vai começar com ciúme bobo de novo?—_Nessa altura do campeonato já estava gritando._

--Vou. Por que? É proibido ter ciúmes da minha namorada?—Ele engrossou a voz, o que me assustou um pouquinho.

--Não, não é proibido, mas eu não te dou motivos para você ter ciúmes, e mesmo que eu desse você não tinha o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas, NÃO TEM.

--Se não gostou, vai reclamar com o Carter, ou melhor, com seu eterno John.

--Carter, Carter, Carter...Para com criancice Luka, o Carter é meu amigo, só isso. Apesar de eu achar que você às vezes você deseja o contrário.

--O que você está insinuando?—Seu único defeito, único, a droga do ciúme.

----Não tô insinuando, to afirmando que seu verdadeiro desejo, é que eu tenha alguma coisa com o Carter, não é?

--Não, não é. Mas se você quer realizá-lo assim mesmo, pode ir eu não quero nem mais saber. To de saco cheio, de você e de suas amizades coloridas.

--De saco cheio to eu, que não agüento mais essa sua frescura de achar as coisas e não falar nada, hoje, por exemplo, você podia ter vindo falar comigo, mas não, seu orgulho é muito grande, né? Ao invés disso ficou frio o dia todo, sabe de uma coisa? Quem não ta mais nem aí sou eu. Dane-se você e seu ego do tamanho do mundo. Tchau, eu vou realizar seu grande desejo!

--Já vai tarde!

Claro que eu não tinha a menor intenção de ir atrás do Carter, meu plantão estava no fim, o hospital calmíssimo, Chuck tinha ido visitar Susan juntamente com Cosmo, meu afilhadinho parecia cada vez maior(não ia estragar o momento chamando a Susan para ouvir minhas dores de cotovelo), então resolvi seguir para o Magoo, e me juntar a um preto quentinho.

--Um café puro.—falei para a garçonete que devia estar nos seus dezessete anos.

--Procurando por companhia?—Foi tão bom ouvir aquela voz familiar, meu eterno amigo John Carter, me virei de costas—Claro!Por que, não?—logo fui me sentando.

--Então...gostou do presente?

--Para falar a verdade ainda nem tive tempo de abrir! Vou fazer isso quando chegar em casa.

--Tem um palpite do que seja?

--Um livro—chutei.

--Em cheio.

--Qual?

--Isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinha.—Não tava com saco de insistir, com aquela dor de cabeça que eu tava que veio junto com o cheiro do café.

--Mas então...sozinha no dia do seu aniversário?

--Não to sozinha...Tô com você.

--Eu quis dizer, achei que você ia passar com o Luka ou com sua mãe.

--Das suas opções, Maggie seria minha escolha.

--Brigou com Luka de novo?—Não gostei da entonação do "de novo?", será que nossas brigas já estavam tão comuns e só eu não percebia?

--A gente têm gênio difícil.

--Qual o motivo dessa vez?

Tentei dar uma disfarçada...

--Será que meu café ainda vai demorar?...mas acho que ele percebeu.

--Abby, qual o motivo? Por favor não diz que foi ciúmes do Luka de novo?—O que eu faço?Falo logo e deixo ele ficar com peso na consciência ou devo ficar com o peso nas minhas costas?

--Ah não...Foram outras coisas.

--Até já conheço vocês dois. Não esquenta. Amanhã vocês já estão de bem.

--Não sei não Carter...Não que dessa vez tenha sido diferente das outras, mas sabe, a gente brigou e eu não senti nada, nem remorso nem saudades muito menos vontade de pedir desculpas, achei que depois que passasse meu aniversário ia ser diferente, a gente não ia brigar mais, mas não foi bem assim, acho que esgotei de tanta briga, é melhor cada um ficar para seu lado.

--A esperança é a última que morre.

--Mas sabe que desde de criança eu sou assim?

--Seu café. Desculpe pela demora.—A garçonete colocou a xícara bem perto de mim e eu até senti o calor do café.

--Assim como?—Ele retoma a conversa depois que ela se afasta.

--Quando eu era criança sempre esperava que minha vida fosse mudar depois do meu aniversário, para melhor claro, eu acreditava que a Maggie ia tomar seus remédios, meu pai iria voltar, nossa família iria ganhar um novo membro e seríamos feliz, mas acabava que o meu aniversário passava e nada mudava.

--Talvez esse ano mude.

--John, já desisti.—será que eu tinha que chamá-lo de John?Será?

--Você não pode, você sabe o que vai acontecer amanhã quando você acordar?

--Sei!Eu vou estar mais uma vez atrasada e vou ouvir sermão da Weaver mais uma vez, só para não fugir ao costume.

--É sério Abby. Sua vida pode sim mudar da Noite para o Dia.—Minha dor de cabeça piorou, e eu não ouvia mais nada do que ele falava, tentava ler seus lábios, mas realmente não conseguia.

Que sono, será que estou atrasada? Pera aí, que barulho é esse? Onde que eu estou, essa não é minha cama.

--Oi.

--Carter? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

--Você não lembra?De ontem à noite?—com essa pergunta comecei a me desesperar, será que eu fiz alguma besteira?

--Não.

--Deve ter sido o remédio.

--Que remédio?

--Você tava morrendo de cor de cabeça ontem quando a gente tava no Magoo, não sabia onde era sua casa, você não podia ir sozinha e você não queria me dizer onde era, então eu passei na farmácia e comprei o remédio. Mas você sabe que esse tipo dá um pouco de sono.

Daí eu te trouxe para cá. Você não lembra nem do resto da nossa noite?

--Nossa noite? Que noite?—Era o que eu temia. O que eu fiz?

--Foi maravilhosa Abby, queria tanto que você se lembrasse, eu disse que sua vida poderia mudar da noite para o dia.

--Do que você ta falando Carter? Eu não lembro de nada disso.—acho que minha cara era mais de desespero do que de outra coisa porque ele começou a rir de mim.

--Tô de sacanagem Abby. Não aconteceu nada, não.

--Então...Como eu vim parar no seu apartamento?

--O começo da história é verdade eu te trouxe para cá, e sim você tomou o remédio, mas logo depois desmaiou de sono. Relaxa, não aconteceu nada entre a gente, eu dormi no sofá.

--Hã.—Ainda tava meio assustada, juro que queria matar ele.—Que brincadeira, hein?

--Foi mal. Não podia deixar essa escapar, precisava ver sua cara.—só eu mesmo para cair numa dessa.

--Pára de rir Carter, por favor.—Eu implorei por isso, morrendo de vergonha.

--Tudo bem, mas você acha que eu realmente seria capaz de me aproveitar de uma mulher com dor de cabeça?—ele falou brincando comigo, na verdade enchendo o saco.

--Acho —também revidei.

--Abby, sou mais cavalheiro do que você pensa. Eu até deixei você dormir na minha cama.

--Agora é sério Carter, obrigada.

--Ei, nós estamos atrasados, não?

--Pior que sim.

Passei em casa, troquei de roupa e seguimos para o hospital.

Quando chegamos lá quem é a primeira pessoa que eu dou de cara? Luka Kovac. Ninguém merece.

--A noite foi boa, hein Carter?—O Frank tinha que piorar tudo com piadas sem graça, passei de morta de vergonha para cabeça dentro do buraco.—Pensei que ela fosse do Kovac é rodízio, agora?

--Frank pare de se meter na vida dos outros e vá trabalhar!—Nunca pensei que ia falar isso, mas dessa vez a Kerry me salvou.—Abby você está atrasada mais uma vez.

--Eu sei, desculpe.

--Não peça desculpas, só seja pontual.—isso já é um hino do County, ela fala isso para todo mundo que chega.

Carter parou logo para ver uma paciente que acho que ele conhecia. Eu segui para o Lounge, onde encontrei Susan.

--Abby me conta tudo!—O que eu menos queria era tentar explicar algo que não aconteceu.

--Não tem nada para contar, eu passei mal e dormi na casa dele e para deixar bem claro, ele dormiu no SOFÁ.

--Ah...—ela fez uma cara meio de decepção, ela dizia que não, mas sempre tentou juntar eu e o Carter, mas nunca deu certo.

--O que você queria? Eu ainda nem resolvi as coisas com o Luka.

--É, eu sei, ele me contou o que aconteceu, você nem me chamou para conversar, preferiu e com o Carter, né?

--Susy, é sério, pára. Não foi preciso.

--Tá bom, parei. Mas você devia ir fala com o Luka.

--Eu vou. No fim do meu plantão.

Meu plantão foi super agitado, foi tiro, facada, criança vítima de espancamento, e por aí vai. Quando eu vi era 18:00 e eu tava livre, finalmente, o que eu mais precisava era um banho quente e cama. É meu melhor remédio, mas ainda tinha que resolver uma coisa antes de ser feliz, falar com Luka, o que me parecia ser o mais fácil.

--Luka!Luka!—depois de chamar 5 vezes ele vira de costas.

--O que foi?—começou com grosseria, então vai levar.

--Tô querendo conversar com você, pode ser ou ta difícil?

--Para Abigail Lockhart, deixa eu ver, ta difícil.

--Luka! Não começa, meu dia não foi um dos melhores e eu to sem saco para ouvir pirraça.

---E como você acha que meu dia foi? Fácil? Ver que minha namorada não esperou nem 24 horas para ir correndo atrás de outro.

--Não aconteceu nada entre mim e o Carter. Sim, eu dormi na casa dele, mas foi porque eu estava passando mal e ele passou a noite no sofá.

--Claro. É o seguinte você não me deve satisfações de nada, eu não quero ouvir os detalhes da sua vida amorosa com o Carter, ta legal, Abby?

--Mas eu quero conversar, porque não quero que a gente termine assim, com um clima chato.

--Como você queria que fosse? Eu fui traído, se toca.—Já estávamos chamando atenção de alguns pacientes, mesmo estando falando baixo.

--Sabe de uma coisa? Acredita no que você quiser, mas ninguém pode dizer que eu não tentei. Ah, engole isso aqui.—joguei a blusa na mão dele, virei de costas e fui andando, mas ainda ouvi ele sussurrar.—Você deveria ter me dito que seria assim, para mim não perder tempo.—Tive vontade de voltar lá e jogar tudo de novo na cara dele. Jogar que eu não fiz nada demais, que o único motivo do nosso rompimento foi o ciúme idiota. Tudo bem, eu não lutei para que a gente continuasse juntos, mas ele também não, e se a gente não tinha vontade de lutar é porque só estávamos juntos por acomodação. Mas eu realmente me segurei e não falei nada, fui para casa, e fui feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 5: Menina dos olhos.**

--Você acha que ele ainda ta chateado?—Perguntei esperando uma resposta positiva, mas desejando uma negativa.

--Claro né Abby! Faz duas semanas do rompimento de vocês.

--Susan, nem foi um rompimento de verdade. A gente sempre foi assim depois do segundo mês de namoro, no começo do dia tava tudo bem, repleto de beijos e palavras amorosas, no meio do dia o clima já ia pesando, guardávamos coisas que sentíamos para nós mesmos, um relacionamento não deve ser assim, aí no fim do dia era o terror, eram brigas, discussões, a maioria vinda de mim, o Luka nunca falava nada do que ele sentia, e isso me dava nos nervos.

--Ah, não sei não, Abby. Vocês pareciam tão bem.—Conto tudo para ela, mas parece que ela não sabe da metade da história.

--Por fora sim. Brigas e brigas só deixam o namoro cansativo, sabe? Tinha dias que torcia para não encontrar com ele, pois sabia que íamos discutir. Não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça, já devia ter posto um ponto final nisso há muito tempo.

--É, mas uma coisa você tem que admitir, ele cuidava de você.

--Eu não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim. E, além disso, ele não cuidava, ele grudava.

--Bom, não sei, mas que ele ainda ta chateado, ele ta, nem fala com você. E é melhor deixar isso longe da Weaver, se ele ficar sabendo, vai sobrar pros dois.—O pior é que ele está completamente certa, uma hora ou outra vamos ter que trabalhar juntos novamente.

--Dr. Lweis! A sua paciente está tendo uma parada cardíaca.—Que saco. Justo agora?

--Conversamos mais tarde.—Ela saiu correndo para fora da Lounge, e finalmente fiquei mais uma vez só, numa sexta feira às 18:30, num final de plantão.

--Abby acorda!—Ouvi um sussurro no meu ouvido, era aquela voz doce. Doce? Da onde tirei isso?

--Hã? Que horas são?

--Oito horas. Pensei que seu plantão terminava às seis.

--Seis e meia, mas acho que adormeci aqui no sofá. Ai, minhas costas.

--Tá com fome?—Ele perguntou com um jeito de pena, tanto de mim quanto dele.

--Isso é um convite?—Eu adoro bagunçar com John.

--Encare como quiser. Vamos, eu te dou uma carona, mas antes a gente passa no McDonald's e come um hambúrguer.

--Não era esse tipo de encontro que eu esperava, mas, esse ta legal.—Ele fez uma cara tipo de desentendido, envergonhado e assustado.—É uma piada, John.

--Se você fosse palhaça, morreria de fome. Vamos?—Eu me levantei com sua ajuda, peguei meu casaco e seguimos para a porta.

--Só um minuto, me lembrei que tenho que guardar um livro meu que emprestei pro Gallant, ta na recepção, eu já volto, não saia daí.

--Pode deixar.—Sentei de novo no sofá, fechei meus olhos por um segundo, quando vi Carter já tinha saído e Luka estava dentro da sala. Ele preferiu não falar comigo, mas eu não ia fazer o joguinho infantil dele.

--Ainda bem que você ta aqui, eu a gente precisa conversar.—Ele nem se quer olhou para mim enquanto eu falava.

--Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você.—Meu Deus!Que cara mais grosso!

--É mais eu tenho. É sério Luka, quer você queira, quer não, nós trabalhamos no mesmo lugar e a gente tem que saber lidar com isso.

--Não por muito tempo.—Ele continuava sem olhar para mim, ele não queria olhar nos meus olhos, então fingia que estava se servindo de uma xícara de café.

--Hã!—Não por muito tempo? Do que ele tava falando?

--Não que eu te deva informações, mas acho que vou passar uns meses de novo na África e já marquei uma entrevista no Mercy para quando eu voltar.

--Mas...Soube que estão ocorrendo muitas epidemias na África, está em todas as revistas, jornais, até na TV, e você sabe como a parada das guerras internas é complicada lá.—Tudo bem, eu não amo o Luka, mas eu gosto dele como amigo, apesar dos últimos dias ele ter agido como um canalha comigo.

--Por quê você se importa, Daniela?—Ele finalmente olha nos meus olhos, e me chama de Daniela? Mulher nenhuma gosta que troquem seu nome, mesmo que o cara não seja nada para ela.

--Desculpe, intrometer, mas, Abby você não vem?—Agora que estava mais perto dele eu me viro assustada e com pressa, era ele, meu anjo da guarda.

--Já estou indo.—torno a me virar para Luka.—Eu não sou e nem quero ser sua Daniela, mas estou te pedindo, não vá!—vou até a porta encontrar com Carter, mas eu sabia que ele ainda ia falar alguma coisa. Ele tinha que falar, ele é sempre dá a última palavra.

--Me dê só um, Abby!

--O quê?

--Um motivo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: As aparências enganam parte III.**

_Nem quis mais saber de presente nem nada. Rodei o hospital todo, mas finalmente achei o Dr. Kovac do lado de fora do hospital._

--Ei!Ei! Luka, você mexeu nos meus presentes?

--Mexi—_falou gaguejando._

--Quem mandou? Isso é invasão de privacidade.

--Só queria ver o que o Carter tinha te dado.

--Vai começar com ciúme bobo de novo?—_Nessa altura do campeonato já estava gritando._

--Vou. Por que? É proibido ter ciúmes da minha namorada?—Ele engrossou a voz, o que me assustou um pouquinho.

--Não, não é proibido, mas eu não te dou motivos para você ter ciúmes, e mesmo que eu desse você não tinha o direito de mexer nas minhas coisas, NÃO TEM.

--Se não gostou, vai reclamar com o Carter, ou melhor, com seu eterno John.

--Carter, Carter, Carter...Para com criancice Luka, o Carter é meu amigo, só isso. Apesar de eu achar que você às vezes você deseja o contrário.

--O que você está insinuando?—Seu único defeito, único, a droga do ciúme.

----Não tô insinuando, to afirmando que seu verdadeiro desejo, é que eu tenha alguma coisa com o Carter, não é?

--Não, não é. Mas se você quer realizá-lo assim mesmo, pode ir eu não quero nem mais saber. To de saco cheio, de você e de suas amizades coloridas.

--De saco cheio to eu, que não agüento mais essa sua frescura de achar as coisas e não falar nada, hoje, por exemplo, você podia ter vindo falar comigo, mas não, seu orgulho é muito grande, né? Ao invés disso ficou frio o dia todo, sabe de uma coisa? Quem não ta mais nem aí sou eu. Dane-se você e seu ego do tamanho do mundo. Tchau, eu vou realizar seu grande desejo!

--Já vai tarde!

Claro que eu não tinha a menor intenção de ir atrás do Carter, meu plantão estava no fim, o hospital calmíssimo, Chuck tinha ido visitar Susan juntamente com Cosmo, meu afilhadinho parecia cada vez maior(não ia estragar o momento chamando a Susan para ouvir minhas dores de cotovelo), então resolvi seguir para o Magoo, e me juntar a um preto quentinho.

--Um café puro.—falei para a garçonete que devia estar nos seus dezessete anos.

--Procurando por companhia?—Foi tão bom ouvir aquela voz familiar, meu eterno amigo John Carter, me virei de costas—Claro!Por que, não?—logo fui me sentando.

--Então...gostou do presente?

--Para falar a verdade ainda nem tive tempo de abrir! Vou fazer isso quando chegar em casa.

--Tem um palpite do que seja?

--Um livro—chutei.

--Em cheio.

--Qual?

--Isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinha.—Não tava com saco de insistir, com aquela dor de cabeça que eu tava que veio junto com o cheiro do café.

--Mas então...sozinha no dia do seu aniversário?

--Não to sozinha...Tô com você.

--Eu quis dizer, achei que você ia passar com o Luka ou com sua mãe.

--Das suas opções, Maggie seria minha escolha.

--Brigou com Luka de novo?—Não gostei da entonação do "de novo?", será que nossas brigas já estavam tão comuns e só eu não percebia?

--A gente têm gênio difícil.

--Qual o motivo dessa vez?

Tentei dar uma disfarçada...

--Será que meu café ainda vai demorar?...mas acho que ele percebeu.

--Abby, qual o motivo? Por favor não diz que foi ciúmes do Luka de novo?—O que eu faço?Falo logo e deixo ele ficar com peso na consciência ou devo ficar com o peso nas minhas costas?

--Ah não...Foram outras coisas.

--Até já conheço vocês dois. Não esquenta. Amanhã vocês já estão de bem.

--Não sei não Carter...Não que dessa vez tenha sido diferente das outras, mas sabe, a gente brigou e eu não senti nada, nem remorso nem saudades muito menos vontade de pedir desculpas, achei que depois que passasse meu aniversário ia ser diferente, a gente não ia brigar mais, mas não foi bem assim, acho que esgotei de tanta briga, é melhor cada um ficar para seu lado.

--A esperança é a última que morre.

--Mas sabe que desde de criança eu sou assim?

--Seu café. Desculpe pela demora.—A garçonete colocou a xícara bem perto de mim e eu até senti o calor do café.

--Assim como?—Ele retoma a conversa depois que ela se afasta.

--Quando eu era criança sempre esperava que minha vida fosse mudar depois do meu aniversário, para melhor claro, eu acreditava que a Maggie ia tomar seus remédios, meu pai iria voltar, nossa família iria ganhar um novo membro e seríamos feliz, mas acabava que o meu aniversário passava e nada mudava.

--Talvez esse ano mude.

--John, já desisti.—será que eu tinha que chamá-lo de John?Será?

--Você não pode, você sabe o que vai acontecer amanhã quando você acordar?

--Sei!Eu vou estar mais uma vez atrasada e vou ouvir sermão da Weaver mais uma vez, só para não fugir ao costume.

--É sério Abby. Sua vida pode sim mudar da Noite para o Dia.—Minha dor de cabeça piorou, e eu não ouvia mais nada do que ele falava, tentava ler seus lábios, mas realmente não conseguia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:As aparências enganam-parte IV.**

Que sono, será que estou atrasada? Pera aí, que barulho é esse? Onde que eu estou, essa não é minha cama.

--Oi.

--Carter? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

--Você não lembra?De ontem à noite?—com essa pergunta comecei a me desesperar, será que eu fiz alguma besteira?

--Não.

--Deve ter sido o remédio.

--Que remédio?

--Você tava morrendo de cor de cabeça ontem quando a gente tava no Magoo, não sabia onde era sua casa, você não podia ir sozinha e você não queria me dizer onde era, então eu passei na farmácia e comprei o remédio. Mas você sabe que esse tipo dá um pouco de sono.

Daí eu te trouxe para cá. Você não lembra nem do resto da nossa noite?

--Nossa noite? Que noite?—Era o que eu temia. O que eu fiz?

--Foi maravilhosa Abby, queria tanto que você se lembrasse, eu disse que sua vida poderia mudar da noite para o dia.

--Do que você ta falando Carter? Eu não lembro de nada disso.—acho que minha cara era mais de desespero do que de outra coisa porque ele começou a rir de mim.

--Tô de sacanagem Abby. Não aconteceu nada, não.

--Então...Como eu vim parar no seu apartamento?

--O começo da história é verdade eu te trouxe para cá, e sim você tomou o remédio, mas logo depois desmaiou de sono. Relaxa, não aconteceu nada entre a gente, eu dormi no sofá.

--Hã.—Ainda tava meio assustada, juro que queria matar ele.—Que brincadeira, hein?

--Foi mal. Não podia deixar essa escapar, precisava ver sua cara.—só eu mesmo para cair numa dessa.

--Pára de rir Carter, por favor.—Eu implorei por isso, morrendo de vergonha.

--Tudo bem, mas você acha que eu realmente seria capaz de me aproveitar de uma mulher com dor de cabeça?—ele falou brincando comigo, na verdade enchendo o saco.

--Acho —também revidei.

--Abby, sou mais cavalheiro do que você pensa. Eu até deixei você dormir na minha cama.

--Agora é sério Carter, obrigada.

--Ei, nós estamos atrasados, não?

--Pior que sim.

Passei em casa, troquei de roupa e seguimos para o hospital.

Quando chegamos lá quem é a primeira pessoa que eu dou de cara? Luka Kovac. Ninguém merece.

--A noite foi boa, hein Carter?—O Frank tinha que piorar tudo com piadas sem graça, passei de morta de vergonha para cabeça dentro do buraco.—Pensei que ela fosse do Kovac é rodízio, agora?

--Frank pare de se meter na vida dos outros e vá trabalhar!—Nunca pensei que ia falar isso, mas dessa vez a Kerry me salvou.—Abby você está atrasada mais uma vez.

--Eu sei, desculpe.

--Não peça desculpas, só seja pontual.—isso já é um hino do County, ela fala isso para todo mundo que chega.

Carter parou logo para ver uma paciente que acho que ele conhecia. Eu segui para o Lounge, onde encontrei Susan.

--Abby me conta tudo!—O que eu menos queria era tentar explicar algo que não aconteceu.

--Não tem nada para contar, eu passei mal e dormi na casa dele e para deixar bem claro, ele dormiu no SOFÁ.

--Ah...—ela fez uma cara meio de decepção, ela dizia que não, mas sempre tentou juntar eu e o Carter, mas nunca deu certo.

--O que você queria? Eu ainda nem resolvi as coisas com o Luka.

--É, eu sei, ele me contou o que aconteceu, você nem me chamou para conversar, preferiu e com o Carter, né?

--Susy, é sério, pára. Não foi preciso.

--Tá bom, parei. Mas você devia ir fala com o Luka.

--Eu vou. No fim do meu plantão.

Meu plantão foi super agitado, foi tiro, facada, criança vítima de espancamento, e por aí vai. Quando eu vi era 18:00 e eu tava livre, finalmente, o que eu mais precisava era um banho quente e cama. É meu melhor remédio, mas ainda tinha que resolver uma coisa antes de ser feliz, falar com Luka, o que me parecia ser o mais fácil.

--Luka!Luka!—depois de chamar 5 vezes ele vira de costas.

--O que foi?—começou com grosseria, então vai levar.

--Tô querendo conversar com você, pode ser ou ta difícil?

--Para Abigail Lockhart, deixa eu ver, ta difícil.

--Luka! Não começa, meu dia não foi um dos melhores e eu to sem saco para ouvir pirraça.

---E como você acha que meu dia foi? Fácil? Ver que minha namorada não esperou nem 24 horas para ir correndo atrás de outro.

--Não aconteceu nada entre mim e o Carter. Sim, eu dormi na casa dele, mas foi porque eu estava passando mal e ele passou a noite no sofá.

--Claro. É o seguinte você não me deve satisfações de nada, eu não quero ouvir os detalhes da sua vida amorosa com o Carter, ta legal, Abby?

--Mas eu quero conversar, porque não quero que a gente termine assim, com um clima chato.

--Como você queria que fosse? Eu fui traído, se toca.—Já estávamos chamando atenção de alguns pacientes, mesmo estando falando baixo.

--Sabe de uma coisa? Acredita no que você quiser, mas ninguém pode dizer que eu não tentei. Ah, engole isso aqui.—joguei a blusa na mão dele, virei de costas e fui andando, mas ainda ouvi ele sussurrar.—Você deveria ter me dito que seria assim, para mim não perder tempo.—Tive vontade de voltar lá e jogar tudo de novo na cara dele. Jogar que eu não fiz nada demais, que o único motivo do nosso rompimento foi o ciúme idiota. Tudo bem, eu não lutei para que a gente continuasse juntos, mas ele também não, e se a gente não tinha vontade de lutar é porque só estávamos juntos por acomodação. Mas eu realmente me segurei e não falei nada, fui para casa, e fui feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Menina dos olhos.**

--Você acha que ele ainda ta chateado?—Perguntei esperando uma resposta positiva, mas desejando uma negativa.

--Claro né Abby! Faz duas semanas do rompimento de vocês.

--Susan, nem foi um rompimento de verdade. A gente sempre foi assim depois do segundo mês de namoro, no começo do dia tava tudo bem, repleto de beijos e palavras amorosas, no meio do dia o clima já ia pesando, guardávamos coisas que sentíamos para nós mesmos, um relacionamento não deve ser assim, aí no fim do dia era o terror, eram brigas, discussões, a maioria vinda de mim, o Luka nunca falava nada do que ele sentia, e isso me dava nos nervos.

--Ah, não sei não, Abby. Vocês pareciam tão bem.—Conto tudo para ela, mas parece que ela não sabe da metade da história.

--Por fora sim. Brigas e brigas só deixam o namoro cansativo, sabe? Tinha dias que torcia para não encontrar com ele, pois sabia que íamos discutir. Não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça, já devia ter posto um ponto final nisso há muito tempo.

--É, mas uma coisa você tem que admitir, ele cuidava de você.

--Eu não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim. E, além disso, ele não cuidava, ele grudava.

--Bom, não sei, mas que ele ainda ta chateado, ele ta, nem fala com você. E é melhor deixar isso longe da Weaver, se ele ficar sabendo, vai sobrar pros dois.—O pior é que ele está completamente certa, uma hora ou outra vamos ter que trabalhar juntos novamente.

--Dr. Lweis! A sua paciente está tendo uma parada cardíaca.—Que saco. Justo agora?

--Conversamos mais tarde.—Ela saiu correndo para fora da Lounge, e finalmente fiquei mais uma vez só, numa sexta feira às 18:30, num final de plantão.

--Abby acorda!—Ouvi um sussurro no meu ouvido, era aquela voz doce. Doce? Da onde tirei isso?

--Hã? Que horas são?

--Oito horas. Pensei que seu plantão terminava às seis.

--Seis e meia, mas acho que adormeci aqui no sofá. Ai, minhas costas.

--Tá com fome?—Ele perguntou com um jeito de pena, tanto de mim quanto dele.

--Isso é um convite?—Eu adoro bagunçar com John.

--Encare como quiser. Vamos, eu te dou uma carona, mas antes a gente passa no McDonald's e come um hambúrguer.

--Não era esse tipo de encontro que eu esperava, mas, esse ta legal.—Ele fez uma cara tipo de desentendido, envergonhado e assustado.—É uma piada, John.

--Se você fosse palhaça, morreria de fome. Vamos?—Eu me levantei com sua ajuda, peguei meu casaco e seguimos para a porta.

--Só um minuto, me lembrei que tenho que guardar um livro meu que emprestei pro Gallant, ta na recepção, eu já volto, não saia daí.

--Pode deixar.—Sentei de novo no sofá, fechei meus olhos por um segundo, quando vi Carter já tinha saído e Luka estava dentro da sala. Ele preferiu não falar comigo, mas eu não ia fazer o joguinho infantil dele.

--Ainda bem que você ta aqui, eu a gente precisa conversar.—Ele nem se quer olhou para mim enquanto eu falava.

--Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você.—Meu Deus!Que cara mais grosso!

--É mais eu tenho. É sério Luka, quer você queira, quer não, nós trabalhamos no mesmo lugar e a gente tem que saber lidar com isso.

--Não por muito tempo.—Ele continuava sem olhar para mim, ele não queria olhar nos meus olhos, então fingia que estava se servindo de uma xícara de café.

--Hã!—Não por muito tempo? Do que ele tava falando?

--Não que eu te deva informações, mas acho que vou passar uns meses de novo na África e já marquei uma entrevista no Mercy para quando eu voltar.

--Mas...Soube que estão ocorrendo muitas epidemias na África, está em todas as revistas, jornais, até na TV, e você sabe como a parada das guerras internas é complicada lá.—Tudo bem, eu não amo o Luka, mas eu gosto dele como amigo, apesar dos últimos dias ele ter agido como um canalha comigo.

--Por quê você se importa, Daniela?—Ele finalmente olha nos meus olhos, e me chama de Daniela? Mulher nenhuma gosta que troquem seu nome, mesmo que o cara não seja nada para ela.

--Desculpe, intrometer, mas, Abby você não vem?—Agora que estava mais perto dele eu me viro assustada e com pressa, era ele, meu anjo da guarda.

--Já estou indo.—torno a me virar para Luka.—Eu não sou e nem quero ser sua Daniela, mas estou te pedindo, não vá!—vou até a porta encontrar com Carter, mas eu sabia que ele ainda ia falar alguma coisa. Ele tinha que falar, ele é sempre dá a última palavra.

--Me dê só um, Abby!

--O quê?

--Um motivo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Um presente para Abby.**

_Dois meses se passaram desde que Luka disse a Abby que voltaria para África, até agora Abby não deu o motivo que ele tanto queria, e a história com o Carter nem ela sabe se é namoro ou amizade._

--County!—Quando ele atendeu, eu ouvi aquele maravilhoso ruído que ouvia quase todo dia, aquele ruído que fazia eu me sentir viva, pessoas gritando, crianças chorando, até um latido eu pensei ter ouvido.

--Frank. É a Abby, será que você pode dizer a Dra. Weaver que eu não vou trabalhar hoje?

--Só se eu quiser levar um tiro. Abby, o hospital ta uma loucura.—eles sempre conseguem me preocupar, é incrível!

--O que houve?

--Desabamento de passarela e intoxicação em restaurante japonês, para completar, o Mercy ta com o PS fechado. Abby, se você não vim a Weaver surta.

--Se eu for, eu só vou piorar as coisas. Eu to colocando meu intestino para fora, nada para no estômago.

--Um minuto...Dra. Weaver, a Abby está doente.

--Será que todo mundo resolveu ficar doente hoje? Deixa eu falar com ela.—Ihhh...lá vem.

--Abby, você não pode faltar. O mundo ta desabando nas nossas cabeças, e duas enfermeiras faltaram.

--Eu não posso fazer nada, só tenho força de abrir a boca.—A voz dela me parecia preocupada, então lá vou eu me comprometer.—Eu vou tomar o remédio de novo e em duas horas eu estou aí.

--Obrigada Abby.

Não sei como vou fazer isso, já tentei de tudo, nada pára na minha barriga, além de passar a noite vomitando, eu ainda vou ter que trabalhar, tudo pelo bem da medicina, mas e pelo bem da Abby? Sabe de uma coisa? Vou agora para o Hospital, quando chegar lá e virem que eu não consigo não consigo fazer nada, vão me mandar para casa.

--Você tem certeza que ta bem, Abby?—O Carter tinha que me perguntar isso, não tava com saco de nada, e ele fica me amolando.

--Minha cara parece bem?—Puts...A cara dele me fez me sentir péssima por ser tão grossa.

--O que você tem?

--Eu não sei. Acho que comi alguma coisa que me fez mal, passei a noite e a manhã vomitando, tudo que eu comia ia para fora.

--E por que você veio trabalhar, então?

--Ora, porque a Kerry disse que isso aqui tava um caos.

--E realmente estava, mas já ta tudo encaminhado, você devia ir para casa.

--Eu vou falar com a Weaver, por que eu não vou conseguir trabalhar hoje, eu to com um enjôo de matar.—Eu nem tinha percebido que Susan estava atrás de mim.

--Abby, vem comigo!-Ela me agarrou pelo braço e saiu me arrastando até o banheiro feminino, de vez em quando ela faz cada coisa que eu não entendo.

--Que foi? Ta ficando louca?

--Abby, me responde vai.

--Responder o quê?

--Você ta grávida?—Hã? Do que ela ta falando? Isso é impossível, se bem que explicaria muita coisa, mas não, de jeito nenhum, eu não poderia.

--Você fumou o quê hoje, Susan?—ela só podia estar drogada para pensar nisso.

--Abby, pára de drama, pelo que você me falou sua menstruação está atrasada já faz um tempo, não é?—Pior que é verdade, como não me lembrei disso? Como não associei?

--Tá atrasada, mas meu ciclo nunca foi tão certinho, e não pode ser Susan, não pode, como eu vou criar uma criança?

--Abby, você não pode sofrer por antecipação. Vamos fazer o exame, aí se o resultado for positivo a gente pensa no que fazer.

--Tá tudo bem, Abby?—Carter coloca só a cabeça dentro do banheiro feminino.

--Tá!—Com certeza ele percebeu que não estava tudo bem, eu já estava praticamente chorando, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

--Carter, depois!—Susan me ajudou dando um toque nele, e logo depois ele saiu.

--Vamos?—ela perguntou, com certeza com medo de que eu desistisse.—Eu apenas balancei a cabeça afirmando.

--Susan, já faz uma hora que eu fiz o exame e não sai o resultado.—Parece que estou esperando uma doação de órgão será que ainda vai demorar, muito?

--Abby, o laboratório está atolado, o seu exame não está em prioridade, mas só para você não dizer que eu não sou uma boa amiga, eu vou tentar fazer alguma coisa por você.—ela saiu em direção a "recepção" do laboratório, espero que ninguém venha aqui, não podem nem imaginar que estou aqui; Ai meu Deus, lá vem a Susan, com um envelope na mão, é agora, isso pode mudar a minha vida.

--Abby, o resultado está aqui. Você vai querer ler agora ou deixar para mais tarde?—Claro que eu prefiro nem olhar, mas a curiosidade e o medo estão me matando.

--Não, vamos acabar logo com isso, mas você ler, Susie.—Não sou tão corajosa assim.

--Ok!—ela abriu, ela leu e ela me olhou sorrindo. E agora? O que ela falar vai decidir minha vida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:E agora, Abby?**

--O quê, Susan? Fala logo.—ela só conseguia sorrir, parecia que até tinha haver com ela.

--Primeiro me diz, se você estiver grávida, você vai ter esse bebê?—mas que pergunta, hein? Quem ela acha que eu sou, a Jing-Mei? Já cometi esse erro uma vez, não seria idiota de cometê-lo de novo.

--Claro.

--Bom, isso não importa, não foi dessa vez, Abby.—No momento que ela disse isso, parecia que o mundo estava caindo sobre minha cabeça, eu achei que fosse ao contrário, que eu ia sentir um alívio, mas não, eu senti um medo, um vazio, uma sensação que não consigo explicar.

--Tá brincando?—Tentei parecer um pouco mais feliz com a resposta.

--To, eu vou ser titia.—Como assim? Isso quer dizer que...Não agüento , eu tenho que me esvaziar.

--Você ta chorando de felicidade?—Ela me abraçou o mais forte que pode.

--Para ser sincera, estou.

--Eu sabia. Abby, mulher nenhuma fica triste ao saber que vai ter um bebê, ela pode sentir ânsia, medo até pavor, mas tristeza, de jeito nenhum.

--Mas, então, quando você vai contar para o Carter?—Parecia que a Susan nem estava ali, estava tão feliz, mas também pensando no que faria quando essa criança nascesse.

--Não sei.—Eu não sei quando ia contar para ele...Ei!Que Carter?

--Você tem que contar logo, não que seja um problema, mas é uma grande mudança para todos os envolvidos, além disso, junto com o bebê vêm muitas mudanças...—Ela não pára de falar nunca?

--Susan, mais uma vez hoje, você fumou o quê?

--Quê?

--O que o Carter tem haver com a história, nunca pensei que falaria isso novamente, mas o negócio é com o Luka.

--Hã?Mas...—A cara que ela fez era de matar, será que ela pensava que eu mal terminaria com meu namorado de quase um ano, eu já ia correndo para outro, ninguém pensa bem de mim, fala sério!

--Eu te conto tudo Susan, eu te falei que nada aconteceu entre mim e o Carter!

--É mas, naquele dia você dor mil na casa dele...—Eu precisava cortá-la antes de ela começar com essa história de novo.

--No sofá, mente poluída.

--Mas não rolou, nada, nada?

--Nada, nada!

--Realmente isso complica as coisas.—Do que ela tava falando, complicar o quê, é claro que eu não ia pedir ajuda em nada pro Luka, depois de tudo, eu sei que ele merece saber, mas...Meu Deus, não faz nem 20 minutos que eu descobri que estava grávida e os problemas já começaram a aparecer, mas acho que no fundo, no fundo eu já sabia.

--Complicar o quê? Qual a diferença?

--Fala sério, né Abby? O Luka é todo complicado e problemático, e agora ele pediu o motivo para não ir para África, e você tem o motivo nas suas mãos. O Carter apesar de tudo, ele leva as coisas mais numa boa e ia se empolgar que só se soubesse que ia ter um bebê.—Ela falou tudo isso olhando fixamente para o papel do laboratório em minhas mãos, que eu arranquei dela logo depois dela falar o resultado verdadeiro.

--Susan pára, o Carter não tem nada haver com isso, e eu não vou metê-lo em nada. Agora o assunto do Luka é diferente, acho que posso contar sim para ele.—Ela começou a fazer uma cara de tragédia que dava medo, o que passava naquela mente?

--Abby, sou sua amiga, e tenho que te alertar do perigo.—Hã? Que perigo? Estou preste a perguntar mais uma vez o que ela fumou hoje, talvez ela me responda.—O Luka já perdeu a família dele uma vez, ele não vai deixar isso acontecer de novo, vou te contra o que vai acontecer: Quando o bebê nascer ele vai pedir o DNA, ele ainda está chateado com você, ele vai pedir a guarda da criança, e você sabe qual artifício ele vai usar contra você, ex alcoólatra, divorciada, e o mais importante ele vai citar o detalhe que na sua família há dois casos de bipolaridade e que você não estar livre do perigo da doença totalmente, e se essa criança for bipolar Abby? E se você desenvolver a doença daqui a alguns anos? Um bipolar cuidando de outro, Abby eu não quero te assustar, eu quero te prevenir, se você contar ao Luka que esse bebê é dele, você vai perder seu filho.—Meu Deus com a Susie podia falar isso, eu não vou desenvolver a doença, o meu bebê não vai tê-la e o Luka não faria isso comigo. Não, não pode, é muita desgraça para uma vez só.

--Abby, não chora mais.—Ela me abraçou mais uma vez bem forte.—Eu não estou de jeito nenhum dizendo que isso vai acontecer, ao contrário, eu vou te ajudar no que eu puder e no que eu não puder, mas eu sei como são os advogados, se o Luka pedir a guarda, é isso que vai acontecer. Quando eu vi o resultado, foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça, eu pensei, o Luka vai ficar radiante quando souber, mas depois vieram os outros pensamentos...

--Susan, você não pode afirmar isso, o Luka vai perceber que o melhor pro meu filho é ficar perto de mim.

--Esse é um risco que você não pode correr, e apesar de parecer que você ainda tem muito tempo, você tem menos de 7 meses, parece muito, mas não é. Você não pode contar para ele.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:Meia noite no jardim do bem e do mal. **

_Abby está indecisa, não sabe se conta para Luka que ele vai ser pai, e corre o risco de perder o bebê quando ele nascer, ou se não conta nada e deixa-o seguir para a África._

_Seu tempo está ficando cada vez menor e ela não sabe o que fazer, com 5 meses de gravidez ela tenta cada vez mais esconder seu pequeno segredo, mas ela tem medo que muitos já estejam desconfiando._

--O que é um raio X?—ela me olhou com aqueles olhinhos assustados que me cortou o coração, acho que cada vez estou mais sensível.

--É como se fosse tirar uma foto da sua perna, para ver se tem algum osso quebrado, você gosta de tirar fotos?—Tentei descontrair o clima, era só uma garotinha de 5 anos com medo de tirara um raio X.

--Gosto, mas, vai doer?

--Não, é igualzinho a tirar uma foto.

--Gosto de você, quando eu voltar você vai estar aqui?

--Claro.

--Abby.—Senti uma mão segurando meu braço. Quando virei era ele, o único homem que proporcionou a maior felicidade da minha vida, mas o maior risco também.

--Que?

--Eu só queria me despedir, eu embarco hoje à meia noite pro Congo.—Ele me abraçou tão forte, não, esse homem não podia estar com tanta raiva de mim como a Susie disse.

--Então, você vai mesmo? Eu queria conversar com você antes de você ir, seria possível?

--Eu posso antes das 6, que horas termina seu plantão?

--Quatro e meia.

--O meu também.—Logo vi que um paciente fora de controle tentava morder a bengala da Kerry.—Eu tenho que ir. Até mais tarde.

Ás 17h. No Lounge Doctors.

--Abby, o que está acontecendo? Você está cada dia mais estranha, mais distraída.—Eu não podia esconder isso de mais ninguém, além disso, nem tenho motivos para esconder.

--Carter, eu estou grávida!.

--O quê?—Em um momento eu achei que a pergunta tinha vindo do Carter, depois eu tive certeza que não, sim, era o Luka, ele tinha acabado de entrar, parece coisa de novela, mas eu teria que contar para ele. Agora ou nunca.

--É isso mesmo. Eu estou grávida.—A cara dele era uma mistura de dúvida, medo, e surpresa.

--Como assim? Abby, mas...me desculpe pela pergunta, quem é o pai?—Eu não consegui, eu não pude, só em pensar que o meu bebê...não. Eu tive que meter mais um inocente nessa história, apertei a mão de Carter com toda minha força, em busca de ajuda, sei que ele poderia me ajudar.

--Que pergunta Luka...eu sou o pai. Resolvemos não contar nada para ninguém, por enquanto, mas já que você já sabe, acho que não temos por que continuar a esconder.—Santa criatividade desse homem. Meu coração até acelerou quando ele disse que ele era o pai, não sei se isso é certo, mas quem me dera se ele fosse.

--Abby, poderíamos conversar lá fora?

--Claro.—Olhei para o Carter, meio que dizendo, eu já volto. Já que agora ele era o pai do meu filho, eu precisava lhe dar uma "explicação"!

--Entra no carro!—Minhas pernas ainda tremiam, o que ele queria comigo? Estava apavorada demais para me negar a qualquer coisa. Ele entrou também e bateu a porta com tanta força que acho que todos que estavam no estacionamento se viraram para olhar o que acontecia.

--O que é, Luka? O que você quer comigo?

--O que eu quero? Você é idiota ou coisa parecida?—Que isso? Eu não estava tão apavorada para deixar ele falar assim comigo, quem ele pensa que é? Ele não era o mesmo que me abraçou hoje mais cedo, comecei a achar que Susie poderia estar certa.

--Ei Luka, eu não te fiz nada. O idiota aqui é você, que está me tratando assim sem mais nem menos.

--Não grita, que eu não estou gritando.

--Se eu quiser eu grito. Você não é meu dono, não pode me dizer o que fazer.

--Então se é pra gritar, eu grito também. Que merda, Abby. Por que você teve que fazer isso comigo?

--Você ta louco? Do que você ta falando? Ei presta atenção na velocidade, se for pra tentar morrer, morri sozinho, ninguém vai sentir sua falta mesmo!

--E a sua Abby? Quem vai sentir? O Carter, a Maggie, o Erik ou o Richard? Ah não...A Susan? Eles não gostam de você Abby. O único que já gostou, que já amou você, foi eu. E você fez isso comigo.

--Que saco!O que eu te fiz? Caramba, já disse pra diminuir a velocidade!

--Será que você não entende? O Carter era meu amigo...

--Ah, então é isso. Achei que não fosse nenhuma novidade, você mesmo disse.

--Aquilo era uma desculpa. Eu não acredito que você é tão insensível assim! Eu vou te explicar: Tudo aquilo que eu te falei, não passava de uma mentira, de uma desculpa que eu contava para mim mesmo para não aceitar que você não gostava de mim. Eu nunca acreditei que você tinha algo com o Carter, mas agora...Você vai chorar? Não acredito, Abigail está chorando!

--Droga, Luka! O filho é seu!—Senti mais lágrimas inundando meu rosto, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.—LUKA!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Lágrimas de sangue de um mar sem fim.**

--Abby, está tudo bem, estou aqui com você.—Senti uma mão apertando a minha, sim, eu acho que era a voz do Carter, mas...Eu estava com o Luka. Abri meus olhos devagar, realmente era o Carter, mas o que eu estava fazendo lá com ele se há alguns minutos atrás eu estava com o Luka.

--Carter? Cadê o Luka? O que houve?

--Carter, vem aqui fora um segundo?—O que a Susan quer com o Carter? Não pode falar na minha frente? Não adiantava ela chamar ele lá fora que eu ouvia toda a conversa.

_--Carter, acho melhor você falar com o Kovac, ele ta querendo falar com ela, não acho uma boa idéia._

--_Eu também, não. Eu falo com ele. Acho que a Abby ainda não voltou a si totalmente, mas entra lá e fica com ela, ta?_

_--Claro. Não vou deixá-la sozinha nenhum momento._

Atenção: Daqui até o final deste capitulo, ele será narrado pelo Carter.

--JOHN! SUSAN!—Ah o Luka que espere, ela voltou a si.

--Susie, John. Por favor me digam, digam que meu bebê está bem. Eu estou implorando.—Aquela cena, ela chorava desesperadamente, o rosto todo suado e vermelho, ela estava totalmente apavorada, todos os outros pacientes que estavam à volta olhavam para ela. Eu juro que não sabia o que fazer, se encontrasse o Luka naquele momento, juro que o matava, a culpa era dele, ele não podia ter feito isso com a MULHER QUE EU AMO. Não podia vê-la daquele jeito.

--Abby...Estou aqui.—Tinha que abraçá-la, sei que isso não ia confortá-la, mas eu tentei. Susan estava petrificada, não sabia o que fazer.

--Não Carter, não. Você me promete, promete que o meu bebê está bem?—Ela tentava se enganar, no fundo ela já sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas tinha medo de ouvir isso de alguém. Por que? Eu não deveria ter deixado ela ir com ele, eu a larguei, a abandonei de novo. É sempre assim. Ele vem, a leva, e eu sempre deixo. Dessa vez eu vou ficar aqui, com ela.

--Abby, eu não queria te dizer isso, mas o que aconteceu, foi o seguinte, você e o Luka, sofreram um acidente de carro, você bateu a cabeça, e houve um corte no seu abdome e também houve uma grande perda de sangue, o que afetou o bebê, tentamos primeiro cuidar de você o que ocasionou falta de oxigênio ao bebê.

--Não, não Carter. Você está mentindo. Luka? Ele está mentindo, não?—Dessa vez, ela correu para os braços dele assim que ele entrou na sala.—Luka, me diz, o nosso bebê está com você, né? O Carter está mentindo por que ele está com inveja, não é isso? Diz que é!Luka diz...

--Me perdoa. Me perdoa pelo o que eu fiz.—Ele é um idiota, como ela ia perdoá-lo?Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ela tinha que sentir que eu estava ali com ela.

--Abby, eu não posso te dizer que seu bebê está bem, mas posso te dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, porque, não importa o que acontecer, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado.—Acho até que me saí bem, essas palavras foram o bastante para ela encarar o fato que ela tinha perdido o bebê. Eu abracei-a novamente para levá-la para a cama, para longe do Luka que só fazia ela sofrer, agora toda hora que ela olhasse para ele, ela se lembraria do que aconteceu.

--Carter, por que o Luka fez isso comigo, por que? Ele me deu a minha maior alegria e depois tirou isso de mim, ele não podia.

--Abby, não foi minha culpa, você sabe disso, claro que eu não queria mal nenhum para você nem pro bebê, era meu filho.—Claro, o lindão do ER nunca tem culpa de nada.

--Não, não era seu filho, era meu. Luka, você o matou, pai nenhum faz isso.—Ele queria se desculpar de qualquer jeito, todos sabíamos que ele não fez de propósito, mas que foi culpa dele, foi. Ele a puxou pelo braço, para que ela voltasse a olhá-lo.

--Abby...

--Luka vai embora, se você quer conversar com ela, vem outra hora e só se ela quiser falar com você, por enquanto, vai embora.

--Olha, o papo é reto melhor você não se meter.

--Eu me meto, sim. Eu me preocupo com ela, e qualquer um com meio cérebro percebe que você só faz mal a ela. Se ele não se afastar agora, e continuar a importuná-la eu parto pra cima.

--Luka, ele ta certo, é melhor você deixá-la sozinha.—Finalmente a Susan "voltou". E ele se tocou e tomou o rumo, muito P da vida.

--Abby, a gente vai te deixar um pouco sozinha para você...

--Não! Eu não quero ficar sozinha! Fica comigo, John.—Fica comigo? John? Claro que eu queria morrer nessa hora, não precisa nem pedir!

--Claro, Abby. Como você quiser.—Susie sorriu para mim tipo assim: Aproveita enquanto pode. Eu não podia fazer isso, ela estava frágil, a não ser que ela pedisse. Mas, pedir o quê? Só o tempo responderá...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: A serviço de Abby.**

--Hoje é o dia, Abby.—Ele falava como se fosse grande coisa, depois de três semanas, eu só vou retomar minha rotina tediosa.

--Obrigada por vim me buscar.—Falei antes de entrar no carro. Ele demorou um tempo para responder.—Não sei o que seria, se não tivesse amigos como você e a Susie.

--Droga, Abby.—O que fiz dessa vez, quer dizer, ele põe o cinto de segurança, e olha para mim e diz: Droga, Abby? Qual a dele?

--Que foi?

--Será que você não percebeu? Estou te dando tantas pistas desde do seu aniversário, e você não se toca, talvez essa não seja hora mais apropriada, mas é que eu não agüento mais.

--Hã? Não agüenta o quê?—Do que ele está falando?

--Eu não quero ser seu amigo. Quero ser mais que isso.

-- Mas, Carter...—Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele se inclinou o máximo que pôde, apesar do cinto, e me deu um beijo. Até que não foi estranho. Foi o nosso primeiro beijo em que os dois estavam sóbrios. Sempre achei que se você beijasse um amigo seria super estranho, mas não foi. Foi bom.

--Não. Nada de Carter. Me chame de John.—Por que não? Quer dizer ninguém sabe como seria. De repente seria bom, eu sofri um grande trauma, eu tenho que me recuperar, esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir em frente, agora que o Kovac está longe, pode der certo.

--Como você quiser, Dr. Carter.—Dessa vez eu retribui o beijo, e ele ficou super surpreso, dava para ver nos seus olhos.—Talvez, eu também queira ser mais que uma amiga para você.—Dessa vez, os olhos brilharam. Que bonitinho, parecia um adolescente apaixonado.

--Bom, mas quem avisa amigo é, se a gente não se apressar vamos ouvir um sermão, não muito amigável da Kerry.

--Abby, seja bem vinda!—Susan estava atendendo um adolescente, e veio correndo me abraçar, na verdade, parecia que tinham muitos adolescentes no hospital hoje, deve ter acontecido algum acidente em alguma escola.

--Obrigada.

--Abby! Kovac soube que você voltaria hoje, queria falar com você, saber se você estava bem, como você não tinha chego eu mandei ele ligar depois.

--Ele queria falar comigo, Frank? Bom, eu não quero falar com ele, da próxima vez que ele ligar diga que sim, que estou muito bem, não podia me imaginar melhor.—Nessa hora, Carter, Oops! John apertou minha mão, e eu senti uma sensação de segurança que eu nunca tinha sentido igual.—Nós temos um problema.

--Qual?—Ele se assustou quando falei, mas não queria demonstrar.

--Não consigo te chamar de John. Não na frente dos outros. Carter tem mais a ver com você.

--Tudo bem, Abigail.

--Sem essa, Abigail é nome de vaca, JOHN.

--E Abby não é o diminutivo de Abigail? Então Abby seria um carneiro?

--Dahhh, carneiro é o filho da ovelha e não da vaca.

--Então, a partir de hoje você vai ser minha bezerrinha. Béhhh.

--Carter é nome de peixe, parece cardume. Agora você é meu pequeno nemo.

--Nemo, não. Eu to mais para Bruce.

--Nemo, Neminho.—Não acredito que estava tendo uma conversa como essa.

--Abby, garota de 13 anos machucada no peito durante um briga de escola.—Acho que a Susan era a única adulta por perto.

--Até mais tarde, Nemo.

--Sim, mais tarde eu te apresento o Bruce.—Ele tinha que falar tão alto? Senti os olhares se voltarem para mim, apesar de ninguém saber sobre QUE Bruce ele estaria falando.

--Tente não se envolver mais em brigas escolares, ok?

--Claro, só se eu estiver afim.

--Eu falo sério, você deveria estar estudando e indo pro cinema, ao invés de estar se metendo em brigas.

--Pra você é fácil dizer. No bairro que eu moro se você não tomar conta do que é seu você se ferra. A vida é fácil pra você. –Se ela soubesse.

--Que seja, mantenha-se longe de confusões, você é só uma garota...

--...que já passou por muita mais coisa que você.—Que garota teimosa!

--Deixa eu te falar uma coisa: Quando eu tinha metade da sua idade, eu tinha que cuidar do meu irmãozinho porque a minha mãe vivia bêbada, dopada ou andando por aí sem nos dar a mínima, daí eu cresci e virei alcoólatra e fumante, o que acabava com meu fígado e pulmão, e para completar há cinco meses descobri que estava grávida e que seria mãe solteira, e há três semanas perdi minha única razão de viver, mas eu estou aqui fazendo minha obrigação e tentando fazer esses problemas parecerem pequenos, quem ta pior, eu ou você?

--Nossa...—E ainda debocha de mim!

--Abby, deixa que eu cuido disso.

--Não, tudo bem John. Já terminei com ela.

--Você conseguiu. Me chamou de John.

--Isso porque você me chamou de Abby primeiro.

Galera, qm tiver gostando da fic me add no msn: 


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Bad Day.**

Já fazem seis meses após o início de namoro de Carter e Abby, ela ainda não se recuperou totalmente da sua perca, e não tem nem sinal de volta do Dr. Kovac.

--Alô, aconteceu alguma coisa?

--John, que horas são? Três e meia, desliga esse telefone, eu tenho que trabalhar em 3 horas.

--Shiii. Kem? Eu não estou te ouvindo direito, você ta bem?—Não acredito, eu devia ter dormido no meu apartamento essa noite, é muita coragem dele falar Shiii, para mim só para falar com essa "zinha".

--Carter, droga, desliga esse telefone, pergunta se ela sabe o que é fuso horário.

--Você ta em Chicago, no aeroporto?—Ah não, essa é demais. Vou pro sofá.

_Depois de 15 minutos._

--Ei, linda. Volta para cama, ta?

--Não volto, não. Sabe por quê?...Ei porque você se vestiu? Vai para algum lugar?

--Vou buscar a Kem no aeroporto.—Com certeza ele percebeu minha cara.—Abby, tenta entender, ela recebeu uma proposta de trabalho, não conhece ninguém aqui, o vôo dela atrasou, era para ter chegado às 9.—Claro, ficar com a Abby, para quê?—Não fica com essa cara, não. A Kem é minha amiga, está precisando de ajuda, não posso negar.

--É, Carter. Nós também éramos amigos, e aqui estamos nós. E ela não é só sua amiga, é sua ex-futura esposa. Mas tudo bem, eu não fiz minha boa ação de hoje, então vai lá, ninguém gosta de ficar esperando depois de uma viagem que atravessa o mundo.

--Sabia que você entenderia. Te amo.—Foi duro ver ele se despedir com um beijo e ir lá com ela, buscá-la. Mas quem está namorando ele sou eu, não é? Mas quem quase teve um filho com ele, não fui eu. Abby!Abby! Pára com isso. Nunca fui insegura assim, mas às vezes eu penso que agora podia estar acordando com um chorinho que sairia da babá eletrônica, e eu teria no meu colo uma pessoinha que me traria a maior felicidade do mundo.—Meu Deus. Quem será agora? As pessoas não sabem que é falta de educação ligar para casa dos outros no meio da madrugada?

--Alô?

--Abby? Foi mal, era para eu ligar para o Carter.—Só me faltava essa.

--Não, Frank. Você ligou pro Carter, ele acabou de sair. Algum problema?

--Mas, se eu liguei pro Carter, por que você atendeu?—Se ele tivesse na minha frente agora eu já tinha avançado nele, o que ele quer que eu fale?—Dá licença, Frank.—Ouvi alguém falr do outro lado.-- Abby é a Dra. Weaver, cadê o Carter?

--Saiu.

--Uma paciente dele entrou num estado crítico, e a gente ta com falta de pessoal. Você pode vim para cá e ajudar, enquanto eu tento bipar o Carter?

--São 3h da manhã, e o Carter não levou o pager.

--Abby, por favor. Houve um acidente.

--Ok. Eu vou para aí, mas vou tentar falar com ele primeiro.—Que saco, não devia ter atendido ao telefone.

--Obrigada.

Atende Carter, atende.

--Alô?

--Carter? Sua paciente ta em estado crítico, é para você ir voando pro hospital, eu to indo para lá também, porque houve um acidente e tão precisando de mais médicos.

--Hã, é...O Carter foi ao banheiro.

--Kem?—Que grande merda. O que eu menos queria é falar com ela agora, tudo bem, ela nunca me fez nada, mas eu também nunca fui fã de nenhuma das ex-namoradas.

--Quem ta falando? É do hospital?

--Eu que pergunto, será que você pode dizer ao Carter para ele me ligar quando ele voltar, é a Abby.

--Ah, Abby, é você. Me desculpa, é a Kem, lembra de mim, a namorada do Carter?—Com certeza, de todas as perguntas que ela podia fazer era essa a que eu menos queria ouvir, como assim namorada, ele não contou nada para ela? Ou ele simplesmente continua alimentando o namoro?Vou descobrir.

--Ah, claro. Mas, então...Vocês continuam juntos?—Eu amo jogar verde, tenho que descobrir o quanto ela sabe.

--Firme e forte, quer dizer, antes a distância atrapalhava, mas agora de tanto que o John insistiu, aqui estou eu em Chicago.

--Ótimo saber. Kem diz ao Carter que é para ele vim ao hospital o mais rápido possível que tem uma paciente dele que entrou em estado crítico, ta? Foi maravilhoso falar com você, tenho que ir, tchau.—Filho da mãe, desgraçado, idiota. Quem ele pensa que é? Não podia fazer isso comigo. Não posso jogar a culpa na Kem, ela sabia o tanto quanto eu.

Enquanto isso no aeroporto:

--Vamos?

--Agora, Carter? Vamos ficar mais um pouquinho? Eu amo ver os aviões decolarem.

--Não posso, Kem. A Abby ficou sozinha, eu vou trabalhar daqui a pouco.

--Quer dizer que você e a Abby, estão juntos?

--Mais do que nunca, eu to radiante, ela é demais. Não tem problema para você, ne? Você entende que somos amigos, não?

--Claro Carter. Eu te amo, mas não estou apaixonada por você, quer dizer nós tivemos uma história juntos, mas o nosso tempo já passou, é como se fôssemos amigos de infância, mas é que...Não, deixa para lá.

--Que foi, Kem?

--Não sei, é que eu acho a Abby tão, sei lá, problemática e esquisita. Mas tudo bem, quem tem que gostar dela é você e não eu, e se você ta feliz eu também to.

--Se ela é problemática, eu sou mais ainda que estou apaixonado por ela. Alguém ligou pro meu celular? Porque quando eu lavava minhas mãos no banheiro eu tive a impressão de ter ouvido ele tocar.

--Hã? Não, não. Ninguém ligou, não. Foi só impressão sua.

--Podemos ir agora?

--Ok.

_Minutos depois no carro, Kem pede à Carter para jogar no seu celular, mas o que ele não sabia é que ela, na verdade, estava apagando o registro da última chamada recebida._

Atenção: A partir daqui o capítulo não vai ser narrado pela Abby, e sim, como se fosse um observador.

Apartamento do Carter, ao telefone:

--Carter, qual seu problema?

--Kerry, do que você ta falando?

--Você some no meio da madrugada, sua namorada não sabe onde você poderia estar, não atende ao celular e não leva o seu pager para nenhum lugar, enquanto sua paciente de 14 anos grávida tem uma parada cardíaca após o bebê nascer com o cérebro atrofiado.

--Hã? Do que você ta falando, Kerry? Qual o estado da Hanna? A Abby ta aí? Porque eu acabei de chegar em casa e não encontrei ela.

--Não acho que a Abby quer falar com você agora. Mas acho melhor você desligar esse telefone e vim correndo para cá, porque sua paciente acordou e tá procurando pelo médio dela.

No hospital:

--Ela já entendeu o que houve com o bebê? Cuidei dela quando ela teve a parada.

--Não sei, Susan. Ela é tão novinha e ta tão desesperada, apesar de tudo ela realmente queria aquele bebê. Mudando de assunto, cadê a Abby?

--Olha, Carter, vocês dois são meus amigos, você sabe que desde o começo eu acho que vocês têm tudo a haver, eu sei que não tenho que me meter, mas como você pôde fazer isso com ela? Que dizer, quer ser cafajeste? Que seja com outra que não tenha passado por tudo que a Abby passou, ela não merecia e eu realmente me arrependo de ter meio que dado força para ela te dar uma chance. Não é justo com ela, eu pensei que você estava realmente afim dela, perdeu todo o crédito comigo.

--Eu to realmente afim dela. Susan, eu estou apaixonado pela Abby.—Ele falou segurando os ombros dela, olhando fixamente.

--Me solta, eu tô...tô com nojo de você, e ainda vem falar isso na minha cara?

--Do que você ta falando, Susie? Me diz onde a Abby está, por favor. Eu não fiz nada de errado.

--Carter, eu não sou idiota. A Abby já descobriu da Kem, e se ela não tivesse percebido eu já teria à alertado. Que tipo de cara deixa a namorada no meio da madrugada para ir atrás de outra mulher?

--O tipo de cara, que se fosse com a Abby, ele não gostaria que a deixassem no aeroporto sozinha em uma cidade estranha que ela não conhece ninguém no meio da madrugada.

--Você não deve explicações para mim, e sim para alguém que já chorou um rio por causa de você.

--Eu não to entendendo nada. Ok se você não quer me dizer onde ela está, tudo bem. Muito obrigado, Susie.

--Frank, cadê a Abby?

--Se você não sabe, eu é que não sei.

--Eu vi ela saindo faz uns 20 minutos.

--Valeu, Deb.

Carter saiu correndo, entrou no carro e foi "voando" ao apartamento de Abby.

Atenção: Fim de narração como narrador, volta ser a Abby

--Abby, abre a porta, por favor.

--Carter vai embora, não quero falar com você.

--Abby, não sei o que aconteceu, só sei que é um grande mal entendido, deixa eu entrar e me explicar.

--Você não tem que me explicar nada. Já entendi tudo.

--Você ta parecendo uma adolescente com crise de ciúmes.—Agora ele me ofendeu, a maior criança do mundo vem me da lição de maturidade? Comigo não.

--Carter, estamos no meio da madrugada, você ta quase derrubando a porta do meu apartamento, e eu tenho certeza que meus vizinhos já estão ligando para a polícia, então se eu fosse você, eu saía daqui agora antes que meu vizinho que luta jiu-jitsu, que tem uma quedaça por mim apareça. A não ser que você queira além de ser descoberto pela sua namorada idiota, também apanhar e ir para cadeia, tudo na mesma noite.

--Eu não vou embora até você me deixar entrar, pode vim até o papa aqui, não vou desistir de falar com você.

--Tudo bem, durma aí na porta. Eu não ligo.—Agora eu vou ligar o som, dançar Stronger e mostrar a ele que eu não to nem aí.

--Você vai por o som agora? Vai me rejeitar a noite toda? Ok. Eu estou aqui, uma hora você vai ter que sair.

--There's nothing you can do or say…

--A tortura começou agora que vou ter que dormir ouvindo você cantar.

De manhã, ao abrir a porta:

--É o seguinte, eu me precipitei em assumir um relacionamento repentino depois que tudo que eu passei. Você me traiu, usou e abusou. Tudo bem. Já fui traída antes e superei, só não esperava que fosse agora e por alguém que acima de tudo era meu amigo. Bola para frente. Vai ser difícil, ainda mais vendo você todo dia, é por isso que eu vou pedir uma transferência para o Mercy, eu conheço um pessoal por lá. Agora eu queria que você saísse da minha porta antes que comecem a falar coisas de mim, vou usar uma educação que nem eu sabia que tinha. Por favor vai embora e esquece que um dia você conheceu Abby Marjorie Wyzcenki Lockhart, ok?—Foi horrível falar isso para o Carter, mas tem que ser assim. Ele merece.

--Nossa...eu não sei do que você está falando...essa doeu, Abby.

--Vai embora, por favor.—Não posso mais agüentar isso, é muito ruim para estar acontecendo.

--Você ta chorando? Olha nos meus olhos e diz: John, quero que você vá embora da minha vida.

--Claro que não to chorando. John Truman Carter some da minha vida para sempre.—Durante esses meses até fui desesperadamente apaixonada por ele, mas agora acabou. Já perdoei traições, mas o que mais dói é que ele viu o estado que eu estava, e era meu melhor amigo. Isso machuca muito, se eu tivesse alguém agora comigo, alguém para me preocupar, alimentar e dar carinho...


End file.
